Vezon (BIONICLE: Ignition universe)
This page is about Vezon from the BIONICLE: Ignition universe. Note that this version of Vezon is only partially connected to the canon universe version. He has a similar origin to the canon version but everything after losing the Mask of Life is different. Story Birth When the Piraka began their quest, they stumbled upon an abandoned Makuta base. Inside, they found a bevy of weapons, one of which was a glowing silver spear. Hakkan began screwing around with it until he accidentally fired it at Vezok. When the beam struck him, Vezok was split into two beings. One looked the same as the original Vezok, though his cunning intelligence was gone. The other was a being completely covered in black and silver armor with a malicious cunning glinting his eyes. At first this new being contemplated killing Vezok, but he was unsure of how that would affect him, so he let him live and took the spear himself. This new being looked at the shaft of the spear and saw the words "Spear of Fusion" inscribed on the side in Matoran. He realized that he was the intelligence of Vezok given physical form. Therefore, he named himself "Vezon", the Matoran word for "double". At first Zaktan accepts him as their seventh member, but when two Mana-Ko showed up to try to kill the Skakdi, Vezon ran, taking the Spear, along with Vezok's memories of the Ignika, with him. Guardian of the Mask Vezon arrived at the island of Voya-Nui two weeks before the Piraka. He used his cunning intellect to find the secret location of the Mask of Life. After defeating the Mask's guardians, Vezon arrived at the Mask Chamber. However, Vezon was not the one destined to take the Mask, but it saw his potential as a guardian. The Mask used its power to bond itself to the back of Vezon's head and then fused Vezon to the back of a massive Fenrakk spider. Vezon was trapped in the chamber as the new guardian of the Mask, which he resented, but he knew that very soon he would be able to escape once the Piraka came for the Mask. Ignition The Inika After five weeks, Vezon felt a stirring on the highest level of the Chamber. Using the Mask, he sensed his former teammates above and also sensed a team of Toa as well. He waited as the Piraka arrived in the lowest Chamber and saw the mutant Piraka. Unfortunately for the Piraka, Vezon was awaiting them, and quickly used his Spear of Fusion to fuse Riedak and Vezok into Riezok. As he watched the Piraka fight the mutant beast, Jaller and Matoro found him and confronted him. They knew who he was because of the writings on Vezok's walls. Matoro tried to convince Vezon to give them the Mask, but he admitted that he didn't care what the Ignika wanted, he was going to keep it for himself. The Inika realized that Vezon and Fenrakk were almost invincible because of their ability to absorb and redirect kinetic energy. In a heated battle, the Inika tried to wrest control of the Mask from Vezon, eventually defeating him and Fenrakk by sending them both careening into a pit of lava. But it wasn't over. Rebirth Unfortunately Vezon and Fenrakk had a power that the Inika didn't know about. Every time the two of them were killed, they would come back stronger and more powerful. While Vezon was unchanged, Fenrakk had transformed into the mighty Kardas dragon. A massive fight broke out. Vezon realized that he and Kardas had lost the ability to absorb kinetic energy, so they were more vulnerable, but also more powerful. After realizing that they were outmatched, Hewkii used a special zamor sphere given to him by Axonn to freeze time around Vezon and Kardas. Matoro removed the Mask from the back of Vezon's head, thus separating him from Kardas. Escape and Inprisonment As the Inika prepared to leave the chamber, Vezon awoke, as did Kardas. Kardas no longer responded to Vezon's commands, and the mighty dragon began to chase the Toa and its former master out of the chamber. Once on the surface, Vezon attempted to take the Mask from Matoro. However, right as he was about to slay the Toa of Ice, Botar appeared and smashed him into the ground. Botar had come to collect Vezon and Brutaka and haul them off to the Pit. Right before they were about to leave, however, Vezon shot a telekinetic blast at the Mask, sending it careening down into the ocean, at which point he was severely beaten by Brutaka for his foolishness. Botar took them both to their cells in the Pit and left them there. "Work for Teridax, You Say?" Engineer Vezon didn't have to stay in the Pit very long though. A mere few hours after he and Brutaka were dropped there, Vezon was rescued by Makuta Icarax on the orders of Teridax. Teridax offered Vezon the chance to work for them as an engineer, which it seemed Vezon excelled at. He accepted and began working on weapons and armor for the Army of Teridax. During this time he built the Doctor to have a companion to talk to and have meaningful conversations with. During this time he also let Makuta Mutran do genetic work on him, bringing back his ability to absorb kinetic energy. "The General" After the Phantoka's horribly failed mission to Karda-Nui and Icarax's subsequent death, Teridax appointed Vezon as the new general of his armies in Metru-Nui. Vezon was sent there immediately where he watched over the army from the highest level of the Coliseum. Because of his high status, he was able to command his armies to bring Kardas back to him, who he quickly tamed and had waiting in the instance that he needed him. Dark Dawn It wasn't too long when the Order of Mata-Nui's army came to take down the Army of Teridax. Vezon sat in wait as Kongu, Hewkii, Nuparu, Lesovikk, and Helryx all came to kill "The General", who they were shocked to find was their old enemy. Vezon called Kardas to his side and tried to kill the Toa. He almost had Nuparu and was about to kill him when Lesovikk stole the Spear of Fusion from him and used it to defuse Vezon's kinetic energy power from him for himself. Left weak, Nuparu beat Vezon as Helryx, Kongu, and Hewkii killed Kardas. Vezon, however, stole back the Spear and escaped to the island of Destral, where he nursed his wounds. The Resurrection of Teridax Apparently, he and Teridax had had the same idea. The Lord of Shadows showed up on the island a few days after Vezon, missing his Kanohi Kraahkan, making him far weaker than he was. Vezon set about recovering the mask, and then went about finding the Kanohi Aropmet, the Mask of Aging, which allowed Teridax to return to his prime, giving him the wisdom and knowledge of an older man, but the strength and power of a younger man. Teridax then shared a portion of his power with Vezon, turning him into the Skakdi of Shadows. Toa Zeon Krika After his resurrection, Teridax began reforming his army, which was hard to do because Krika had stolen the Brotherhood of Makuta from him. Vezon abducted Krika and attempted torturing him into returning the Brotherhood to Teridax. However, Krika shocked him when he told him of the prophecy foretold by the Oracle that a Son of Mata-Nui would come to destroy the Lord of Shadows once and for all. Fearing for their safety, Vezon attempted to warn Teridax, who shrugged it off as a ploy by Krika to escape. The Son of Mata-Nui Vezon was leading a search squad out to look for new soldiers when they were attacked by a Toa in blue and red armor who could control all the elements. The Toa proclaimed that Teridax was doomed and that he was Toa Zeon, Son of Mata-Nui. Vezon, fearing for his life, left his men behind to warn Teridax. Teridax was shocked that the prophecy was true, and he began preparing to kill the Toa. The Kraahkan-Essex Vezon had heard tales of a mask that was once used by the former leader of Ecnailla, Supara, called the Kanohi Kraahkan-Essex, a mask that could raise the dead and make an army of undead warriors. He set about the tedious task of tracking down this mask, which he eventually found in the possession of Trsl, Makuta of Stone and member of the Makuta Phantoka. Vezon fought the Makuta for it and won, slaying him. He then gave the mask to Teridax who used it to make an army of Imperfect warriors. The Death of Teridax During the final battle between Toa Zeon and Teridax, Vezon was fighting among the Army of Teridax with the Doctor and Avorahk. Suddenly, Vezon felt a harsh pain and watched as Teridax fell and reborn from his ashes was King Zeon. The Army of Teridax fled, and Vezon, the Doctor, and Avorahk fled to Xia, where they hid for several years. The War of Dimensions The Son of Teridax For a long time Vezon was convinced that there was no more hope. Then, one day, he was sought out by a man who claimed that he was the Son of Teridax: Stronius. Stronius brought new hope to Vezon's eyes, and he begged the former Glatorian to share some of his power with him. Though he was reluctant, Stronius gave Vezon a fraction of the power he had inherited from Teridax. Vezon instantly was brought back from his despair as he felt a whole new kind of power flood him. He and Stronius then set about distributing power to three other beings: Thok, Huldricax, and Junkyard. The King of Imperfects Vezon brought Stronius the Kanohi Kraahkan-Essex to help create his army. But Vezon noticed something different about one of them. He was faster, stronger, and more agile than most of the others, and no matter what weapons he was given he always went back to a wrist blade and a rapid-fire blaster. Vezon eventually figured out that this was Supara, who had been killed by the Imperfect Dragon and brought back by the same mask that he had used for years. He and the Doctor worked about building a new set of armor for Supara while Stronius brainwashed the former Toa into working for them and gave him 10% of his power, making him the last Son of Teridax. Toa X At the end of the war, each Son of Teridax was hunted down by one of the Sons of Mata-Nui. Vezon was attacked by Toa X, who had killed Avorahk to get to him. They fought in a lengthy battle, but eventually Toa X used his triosteel hand to make a powerful laser gun to incinerate Vezon. As Toa X left, the few cells that were left of Vezon regenerated into the full person again, revealing that all along he had had the power to regenerate from a single cell. Death After many years of crime and villainy, Vezon heard about the rising of the lost Great Being, Keranox. Vezon thought that this would be an opportunity to gain even more shadow power, so he was one of the many gathered to witness the awakening of the mighty being. However, when Vezon pledged his allegiance to Keranox, the Great Being used his immense power to take away Vezon's power to regenerate and annihilated the Skakdi who the Toa had been trying to kill for decades. Powers and Tools Powers At the time of his creation, Vezon had no powers. With the power of the Mask of Life, he gained the power to absorb kinetic energy and to regenerate after every destruction. When he joined Teridax, he gained a mild control over shadow. When he became one of the Sons of Teridax he gained massive shadow power, making him a powerful being. Tools Vezon wielded the Spear of Fusion, which allowed him to meld two things together or divide two things apart. He also had a chain that he controlled with his mind. Personality and Traits Vezon was sadistic and insane. He killed without remorse and often in the most complicated and painful way possible. He was not traitorous and always stayed loyal to Teridax and Stronius. However, when he was working alone, he would kill anyone who got in his way to whatever he wanted. He was shown to be lonely at times when he created the Doctor to have intelligent conversations with. He was also terrified of death as shown when Keranox took away his power to regenerate and screamed and begged for his life as Keranox prepared to kill him. Category:Skakdi Category:Shadow